duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
One Good Man
One Good Man (a.k.a. Thank You Kindly, Mr. Capra) is the eighth episode of ''Due South'''s second season. Storyline: Fraser arranges for his apartment building to be sold to a wealthy real estate developer, but comes to find out that the developer has great plans for the property - starting with the eviction of Fraser and his neighbours. Original Air Date: February 9, 1996 Written by Frank Siracusa, Kathy Slevin and Jeff King Directed by Malcolm Cross Synopsis Fraser has encouraged his neighbours to undertake a cleaning blitz of their building to prepare it for the new owner, John Taylor, a Chicago businessman to whom Fraser has arranged the building's sale. Taylor's first inspection is a success, but the euphoria is short-lived as he nearly triples the rent on each unit immediately. Fraser and Ray (who has just obtained his latest 1971 Buick Riviera from his cousin, Al Grosso) go to City Hall in an attempt to resolve the issue, but are given the runaround by every office they visit. When Fraser tries to reassure his neighbours that the problem will be resolved, they are advised by Dennis Argyle, the building superintendent, that they are being evicted for nonpayment of rent. Fraser decides to bring in heavier artillery and enlists investigative reporter MacKenzie King. Lured by the promise of a scoop, she is dismayed when Fraser shows her little more than his neighbours demonstrating outside Taylor's office. When Taylor arrives, Fraser tries to explain to him that the rent hike is unreasonable; but Taylor coolly responds that he intends to knock down most of the neighbourhood and build condominiums in its place. He thereafter incites Dennis to shut off the utilities in Fraser's building and bring three thugs in to force the tenants out. Ray is unable to press charges, but is also preoccupied with the reappearance of his ex-wife, Angie, at Al's garage. The thugs proceed with a lockout, claiming that the tenants have trashed the apartments despite the tenants' contention that the units were all trashed to begin with. When Fraser tries to fight the thugs off, the elevator malfunctions and places the lives of a mother and child in danger, giving Ray leverage to arrest the three men. Several of the tenants prepare to pack up and leave, unable to contend with Taylor's immorality any longer. Fraser fails to convince his old landlord, Mr. Potter, to buy back the building, and takes the extreme measure of going straight to the City Council. In the council chamber, MacKenzie meets Fraser and Ray to tell them that Taylor's building and demolition permits are all legal, and that Taylor has most likely influenced the council members' decision. When Fraser asks the members why they approved Taylor's plans, the chairwoman deflects the question, spurring Fraser to launch into an hours-long filibuster as Ray pays random strangers to sit in. With none of them proven to be Fraser's neighbours, Taylor is confident that his scheme will be upheld, until Dennis deals him a trump card: a ten-year lease providing a flat rent rate, with four years left on its term. Ray presents the lease to the city council, whereupon the eviction orders are promptly revoked, and Fraser and his neighbours return to their building to clean up. Cast * Maria Bello as MacKenzie King * Karl Pruner as John Taylor * Robert Clothier as Mr. Potter * Katayoun Amini as Angie * Domenic Cuzzocrea as Dennis Argyle * Johnie Chase as Mr. Klein * Sam Moses as Mr. Mustafi * Ann Medina as Alderman Farrell * Marvin Karon as Warren * Robbie Rox as Al Grosso Memorable Quotes Benton Fraser: I got them into this, Ray. Ray Vecchio: No, what you did was, you helped them clean up that hellhole! If they want any more help than that, tell 'em to call '60 Minutes'! Ray Vecchio: What is that? Is that rust, Al? Do I see rust there? Al Grosso: That's primer. Ray Vecchio: Yeah, and if I was wearin' a dress, I'd be a woman. Benton Fraser: (looking closely at the Riv's underside) Ohhh, dear. Ray Vecchio: Ohhh, dear. What do we have here? Oh, yeah! Would you look at that, huh? Huh? Whaddya got to say now, Al? Al Grosso: Okay. I'll drop off five hundred, but that's it! Benton Fraser: Well, that would make the final price...oh, well, how much can a frame be worth anyway? Ray Vecchio: FRAME? Benton Fraser: Yes, it's spot-welded. It's quite excellent work. Except for this slight contour on the brazing here, you really wouldn't know that this car had been severed in half. I'm sure there's still a lot that's salvageable. Benton Fraser: Ray, do you think I expect too much from people? Ray Vecchio: Well, let's take us climbing up the side of this building, for example. Benton Fraser: Okay. Ray Vecchio: Is the building on fire? Benton Fraser: Er, no. Ray Vecchio: Is there a helpless person trapped up on the roof? Benton Fraser: No. Ray Vecchio: Is there a hostage to rescue? Benton Fraser: Not that I'm aware of, no. Ray Vecchio: Then we're climbing this building because...? Benton Fraser: Oh, I see. Because I expect too much from people. Ray Vecchio: Exactly! Ray Vecchio: Time's up, buddy. "Old Crabgrass": Ah, excuse me. According to parliamentary law, I have the floor. Ray Vecchio: You have the floor? "Old Crabgrass": Yes, I have the floor. Benton Fraser: He's right, Ray. He does have the floor. (Ray chortles and kicks the guy in the knee, dropping him) Ray Vecchio: Now he has the floor. Benton Fraser: You kicked him. Ray Vecchio: No, I didn't. Benton Fraser: The man is unconscious. Ray Vecchio: He's resting. Notes * David Marciano's real-life wife, Katayoun Amini, makes her first appearance as Ray Vecchio's ex-wife, Angie. * The episode pays homage to two Frank Capra films (hence its subtitle): It's a Wonderful Life ''and ''Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. Soundtrack * "Lock, Stock and Teardrops" by Andi Duncan [album: Who Are You] (Ray's flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2